Descent
by Akai Sera
Summary: When Kagome meets a new classmate, the last thing she's expecting is for an initiate demon-slayer to join her in the Feudal Era on a mission to slay 100 demons. And at this point it looks like Inuyasha is the first on her list...
1. Chapter 1

"Just stay in there!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha as she shoved him in the closet and out of view of her friends. "Aw, why can't we talk to your boyfriend for a little while~?" Kagome snapped her head in the girl's direction, yelling, "For the last time, he is NOT my boyfriend!" I am NOT explaining the whole situation with Feudal Japan and the Shikon jewel. Not eplaining that Inuyasha is a half-demon after the shards of the legendary Shikon jewel... not after I just got back... She shook her head and sighed, "Look, can we just go hang out somewhere else?"  
Later, after she'd said goodbye to her friends and walked home, she flopped onto her bed, reveling in the feel of the plush sheets. "With my luck, we're going to have to leave again before I get to sleep..." But a few minutes later she did fall asleep, into a dreamless rest that left her feeling ready and refreshed in the morning. She grinned as she walked to school with only a slight feeling that she'd forgotten something...  
Inuyasha climbed out of the closet, shaking his head. "Hey, Kagome, we're going to need-" He glanced around, then frowned. "Great, she probably went to go avoid me some more." Grumbling, he hopped out the window and walked down the street, headed toward Kagome's school. People stared as he passed, pointing at his ears and robe. "Is there an anime convention today?"  
Finally back in her classroom, Kagome had settled into the swing of things; sit down, get out a notebook, take notes, eat lunch~ Later in the lecture, when she was putting away her notebook, Kagome noticed a girl sitting to her left and staring out the window. Her short, spiked hair was jet black, with the roots dyed honey blonde. Her green eyes were fixed on the trees outside, and she didn't appear to be paying attention to the lesson. Kagome turned to Yuka, whispering, "Is that girl by the window a new student?" Her friend nodded. "Yeah, she transferred here two weeks ago while you were out sick." Yuka looked around cautiously before adding in a hushed whisper, "If you ask me, she's pretty weird. She just sits there every day, watching outside like something's happening, and is top of the class in grades now... And at lunch, she goes out on the roof where nobody ever goes to eat and just sits there by herself. And her houe is all empty, I think she lives by herself-"  
Kagome's mouth twitched. "Yuka, you sound like you've been stalking her..." Her friend laughed, "Yeah, maybe a little, 'cause she's weird..." The bell rang, and her class headed to lunch. Turning down her friends' offer to eat together, she walked up to the roof level, where she found the new girl sitting alone, unwrappng a bento. "Excuse me, can I sit here?" Kagome asked, pointing at the ground beside the girl. She shrugged. "Sure... doesn't matter to me." Kagome grinned and sat down, unwrapping her bento and adding, "So, I heard you just moved here~ How do you like it?" Her smile faded slightly as the girl replied blankly. "It's alright, I guess."  
Hoping to start a conversation, she held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Kagome." With an amused smile, the girl took her hand and shook it, her dark green eyes still cold. "Asako..." After the greeting Kagome was disappointed to see that Asako said nothing else, instead electing to study her lunchbox. Kagome noticed that between the blonde roots and black tips, the girl's pixie cut hair was both red and brown. "Wow... you got four colors into hair not even an inch long," she laughed. Asako nodded. "Figured I might as well have all the colors I wanted, other than blue and purple..." She ate a piece of sushi from her bento, watching Kagome. "Do you like it here, Kikyo?" Kagome froze. "What? I think I heard you wrong... My name's Kagome."  
"Yes, that's right... sorry, I don't know why I called you that..." Asako frowned. "I don't think anyone in our class is named that..." But I know someone who is, Kagome thought. As she was taking a bite of her tempura, Kagome saw a pair of white dog ears sticking up from behind the nearest structure. "InuYASHA... Sit boy!" As the half-demon was knocked to the ground, Kagome yelled, "Why are you following me around, you annoying-" She looked around quickly. Asako, who had been next to her, was now kneeling beside Inuyasha, examining his ears and teeth. She stood and looked straight at Kagome, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you have a half-demon following you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome freaked out "What!? How do- what is- huh?!" Obviously not fazed, Inuyasha stood and dusted himself off, poking Kagome. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Sh- she knows that you're a half-demon, THAT'S what's the matter!" Kagome yelled, her fists raised in anger. "Or did you not notice that?!" Inuyasha just shrugged. "So what? I ain't exactly able ta blend in with humans." Kagome glared at him and sighed, "I told you, people in modern-day Japan don't just know about demons and spirits and stuff! I didn't even know until I got stuck in your time..." Inuyasha shrugged again. "So, this girl's smarter than you, so what?" Kagome twitched. "Sit, boy..." She glared at him angrily as he stood back up, adding, "A normal human would not know this stuff, Inuyasha! It's not like there're classes about how to tell a demon from a human! This girl obviously has some strange power no one else does!"

"Are you guys finished talking about me?" Kagome froze as Asako stepped between her and Inuyasha. "Y- yes we are, thanks," Kagome replied. Inuyasha stared at Asako, frowning. "She smells funny... Not the same as your friends..." Kagome smacked him on the head with her lunchbox. "I told her we weren't going to talk about her!" Asako sighed, watching blankly as they glared at each other. Then Inuyasha turned away, crossing his arms. "So, what are you then?" he asked, frowning at Asako. With a shout of, "Would you stop that?!" Kagome hit Inuyasha over the head with her bento again, then turned to apologize to Asako. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha's a big dum-"

"- I'm a Demon Slayer..." Kagome twitched again. "Eh?! Wh- what do you mean? Are you from Feudal Japan too?!" Asako shook her head. "No... I've been trained to fight the demons who have been traveling to our time, or originated here. I've never been to that time..." She glanced up at Inuyasha. "You aren't from this time, but you obviously aren't a threat, so I won't have to attack you..." Inuyasha growled, "Not a threat?! Since when am I not threatening?! My claws could slice ya in two, you little-"  
"Sit boy!" Asako gave a half-smile as Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "I'm sensing a trend here... Well, since Miss Higurashi seems to have you on a tight leash, I don't need to worry about your 'claws.'" Inuyasha turned away from them, frowning, as Asako looked to Kagome. "Are you going to return to the earlier Japan soon?" After looking at Inuyasha, she nodded. "Yes, we have a lot to do back there." Asako glanced at Inuyasha, then sighed, "I suppose his company can't be avoided..." Kagome looked at her. "Huh?" Asako shrugged, adding, "It is customary for a Demon Slayer to travel to that Era and slay a hundred demons in initiation to become one of the official Slayers of the Order, but the portal my family uses was destroyed in an attack three months ago... That is why I transferred here, when I was told there was one in this area..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "A weak little human like you couldn't kill a hundred demons if they layed down in front of ya!" He froze as a staff connected with his stomach, sending him flying back into the door to the roof. "Would you like to be the first?" Asako asked, glaring at him. Growling, Inuyasha stood up from the broken door, flexing his fingers. "I'd like to see you try it..." Kagome stepped between them, frowning. "If you two are going to fight, do it somewhere there aren't high school students hanging around! If you guys disrupt a class, you'll both be in trouble!"

Asako and Inuyasha looked at her, then shrugged. Inuyasha walked to Kagome. "C'mon, let's go..." Asako retracted her staff, tucking the weapon in her pocket. "I'm coming with you two... I have to go to the Feudal Era and slay one-hundred demons... so I might as well travel with you. That way I'll be able to use dog boy and his cocky attitude as bait for demons..." Inuyasha glared at her. "Kagome's the one who ends up as bait!" Kagome hit him with her lunch box again, yelling back, "I am NOT bait!" Asako watched the two argue for a minute before interjecting with a sigh. "Are we gonna leave or what?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome nodded quickly, smiling. "Yes. If you want to come, feel free, Asako." Inuyasha glared at her. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No," Kagome replied, already walking downstairs. The three walked to Kagome's house, stopping to let her grab her belongings from her room. While she went inside, the other two waited on the porch. "So, what was that about a leash?!" Asako took the staff from her pocket and extended it with a frown. "If you want to fight, I will take you on, but I think your girfriend would rather I not kill you, so I advise you to be quiet, demon-bait..."

Inuyasha snarled, "That's it," and jumped forward- "Sit boy!" As he hit the ground, Kagome stepped on the back of his head. "Stop. Attacking. My. Classmate!" Asako retracted her staff, sighing, "Yeah, mutt-boy, you need a lesson in manners..." Inuyasha growled at her, and Kagome stomped off toward the well. "Shut up! I am NOT a mutt!"

"Could've fooled me..." Asako walked off, following Kagome and leaving Inuyasha to pick himself up angrily. "Dammit, annoying human." Kagome called, "Hurry up, would you?" Inuyasha grumbled, "I'm walkin'," and followed. After stepping into the well, they had the task of climbing out to attend to... which was not easy while Inuyasha and Asako were dueling in the small space. By the time Kagome got out, Asako had Inuyasha pinned to the wall with her staff. She dropped him and climbed out of the well silently, accepting a hand from Kagome.

Inuyasha scrabbled up the structure, clawing his way out and flopping onto the grass. "Thanks for nothin', Kagome..." She ignored him, busy adjusting the front wheel of her bike. "Got it!" she exclaimed, smiling. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and followed her as she walked her bike along the path. "We're going to meet with our group," Kagome explained to Asako, who was looking around and studying the forestry. "This place is awesome..." Kagome nodded and kept walking, calling back, "Keep up, Inuyasha, or we're going to go on ahead without you~"

"Yeah, whatever..." When they reached the house the others were staying at, Inuyasha walked straight in, ignoring the greetings and sitting down next to Miroku silently. "Is something the matter?" the monk asked as Kagome walked in. "Absolutely nothin'..." With a shrug, Miroku turned to Kagome. "Welcome back, Kagome." The greeting was repeated by Sango and Shippo, and Kagome replied, "Thanks, you guys~" She smiled and turned to the door. "I'll have to introduce my new friend." Asako walked in, running a hand through her spiky two-toned hair and looking away from everyone. "Uh, hi..."

Kagome smiled, announcing, "This is my classmate, Asako. She's a Demon Slayer from modern Japan." Sango grinned. "I'm glad to see the profession endured~" Shippo stared at her hair, his head cocked to one side. "She's kinda scary... mostly her expression, but kinda her hair..." Asako turned and looked at him, her emerald eyes blank, and he hid behind Miroku, who then stood and walked to the girl. "It is nice to meet you, miss," he said, taking her hand. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my-" Sango's boomerang struck him in the back, sending him sprawling onto the floor. "Don't even TRY asking that of Kagome's friend! That is just disgusting, Miroku!"

"Mi-roku?" Asako glanced at Miroku, then at Sango. "You're- Sango, then...?" She nodded. "Yes. I suppose Kagome told you about me." Kagome shook her head. "No, I didn't tell her anything." Everyone turned to look at Asako, and she blinked. "What?" Inuyasha frowned, mumbling, "They wanna know how you recognize Sango..." She blinked. "Oh..." Asako sighed, "I didn't think I'd meet them while on my initiation, but Miroku and Sango are my ancestors..."


	4. Chapter 4

Miroku's face turned beet red and he froze as Sango began to berate him. "That is just WRONG, Miroku, she's your de-..." Sango blinked, her face flushing as well. "Did you say we were- BOTH... your anscestors...?" Asako gave a nod, running a hand through her hair and sighing. "Yeah, sorry..."

Miroku sidled up beside Sango, putting his arm around her shoulder. "So~ I knew you'd succumb to my charms eventually, Sango."

*smack!* "Don't push it, monk..."

He scooted away, wincing at the red handprint on his cheek, as Asako sat beside Kagome. "So," she began, "How do you guys normally go about finding demons? Is there a-" She was interrupted as a large reptilian limb crashed through the roof. Asako looked at it for a moment. "I see..." She promptly stood and ran outside, taking her collapsed staff out of the pocket of her jacket and extending it with a swipe to the side. The demon that had stepped on the building didn't seem at all threatened... Three seconds later he was on his back beneath a pile of rubble that had been part of the house. "So, lizard~ You after that Shikon jewel? 'Cause if you are, I might have to slay you."

"You're blunt, demon-slayer," the demon growled. "But I am an Iguana, not a lizard... and no, I'm not trying to get more pieces of that accursed thing... It may be made of light, but it is tainted. That jewel is evil." Asako retracted her staff with a sigh, dropping her shoulders. "Are you kidding me? I thought this was gonna be my first kill, but you're just a clutzy lizard..."

"Iguana!"

"Whatever..." Asako trudged to the pile of junk and started hefting pieces larger than herself and setting them aside off of the fallen Iguana Demon. The group, aside from Inuyasha, came out to see what had happened. "Jirokichi-sama?" Kagome asked, kneeling next to the rubble. "Are you alright?" The iguana nodded, moving aside and shaking free of the pile, replying, "Quite. This young slayer mistook me for a foe. I take it she's new to your party?" Asako's cheeks flushed as Kagome nodded. "Her name's Asako~ She's a classmate of mine from later Japan, and a distant relative of two of our companions."

"I see... Well, Kagome, I'm sorry about the roof... again. I came to speak with Inuyasha about something..." Asako walked to the door and shouted, "Oi, Demon-bait, you're needed out here for once in your life!" Jirokichi chuckled. "I like this child," he laughed. An annoyed Inuyasha walked out, arms crossed. "Whattaya want?!" When he caught sight of Jirokichi his expression changed, and he smiled, asking, "How've ya been, Jiro?" The demon shrugged as best he could without proper shoulders and replied, "I can't complain... But I have some news for you. That wolf-demon who seems to have taken a liking to Miss Kagome has been sniffing up information on Naraku. He knows of a place that creature goes to recuperate, and he has agreed to lead you there under the condition that he may strike the final blow to finish him... He did say that the place was guarded by over one hundred demons, a-"

"I'm in!"

"Eh?" Jirokichi blinked, turning to Kagome, who shrugged. Asako grinned, holding her fist close in excitement. "I have to slay one hundred demons... What better way to do that than by going after all of 'em at once?!" Inuyasha frowned, rolling his eyes. "Going after them one at a time, or not at all in your case-"

*CRASH*

"I didn't see anything," Asako said blankly, walking away as the others turned to stare at Inuyasha, who was lying amidst the rubble that had recently covered Jirokichi. She went into the house, calling, "I'll pack for ya, Kagome, so you can bandage up demon-bait~"

Inuyasha stirred, growling, "That girl's gonna be in trouble with more than just demons if this keeps up..."


End file.
